


Part of Your World (WWII/Mermaid AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [46]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @spacegirl-kenobi :  Hello! It’s spacegirl-kenobi here! Could you please make a fanfic of Poe as a Air Force Pilot and the Female!Reader a mermaid? The Female!Reader saves Poe from drowning in his Air Force Jet Fighter after being shot down by a First Order Pilot, and they both fall madly in love with each other. And thank you for liking my moodboard!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Part of Your World (WWII/Mermaid AU)

“Poe! You got one on your tail!” Poe heard his friend and fellow pilot, Snap, exclaim. 

He looked behind him and he could clearly see the First Order Nazi plane right no him. He gritted his teeth, “Go back to base. I’ll take care of him.”

“But Poe-”

“GO!”

“Okay! Good luck!” Poe watched Snap’s plane make a U-turn and fade from view.

“Alright. Let’s get this done and over with.”

* * *

You were well away from what you used to call home. No longer was the place you lived home after your father insisted you to marry the most obnoxious merman in the community. No, you couldn’t. So now here you were probably miles from Atlantica. You felt so alone. 

The sun was still high in the sky, so you decided to swim to the surface. It was very rare to encounter a human in these parts of the ocean, so you figured you would be okay. 

You emerged to the surface and spotted the island you often saw when you traveled with your friends. However, due to fear, you never explored it. That was about to change. You weren’t going to let fear take over you. You swam to shore and used your mermaid abilities to transform your tail into legs, which was now covered in a red and orange skirt type clothing. You closed your eyes, sat in the sand, and let the sun dry you. You listened to the sound of waves hitting the rocks, the sound of birds, and the sound of-

RATTATTATATAT!

Gun fire? You opened your eyes and, coming into view, were two plans. They circled around each other firing their bullets and one another. What was going on?

* * *

“Shit!” Poe exclaimed. His left wing had been hit as well as his gas tank. He was losing altitude, “Fucking Nazis.” Poe began to head towards the water, bracing himself for the impact. In just a few minutes, his plane was in the water and he was unbuckling himself from his seat to get out as quickly as he could. 

He managed to grab his pack and pop the cockpit open. But as soon as he began to swim away, his foot got caught. He struggled as tried to free his foot. The more he struggled, the more the plane began to sink. Poe gave one last deep breath as he was dragged into the water ready to accept death.

* * *

Once you saw the plane crash, you were on your feet watching. You saw a man in the plane get out, but it appeared he was stuck. You watched him struggle to get free, but it didn’t seem like he was able to. You then watched as he gave up and let the plane drag him into the water. You had to do something. 

You ran into the water and dove deep, changing back into your original form. You swam as quickly as you to the man. You saw that his eyes were closed and he was sinking towards the bottom. 

You went to the source of his struggled. You managed to free him after a few tugs and you pulled him up the water’s surface and towards the shore. You dragged him onto the sand and listened to his heart. It was still beating. 

Out of nowhere the man shot up and started coughing up water. He clutched his chest gasping. You sat there wide-eyed. 

The man looked at you, “Am I dead?”

You blinked at him in surprise and then shook your head, “You’re a man.” You managed to say.

The man looked at you, “Uh yeah. Um, who are you?”

“Y/N, from Atlantica.”

“Hi. I’m Poe, from Yavin. Where am I?”

“An island in the middle of the ocean.”

Poe looked around then at you. He noticed your tail and his jaw dropped, “Y-You’re-You’re a-”

“Mermaid. Yes.”

Poe shook his head in disbelief, “I’m definitely dreaming or dead.” He stood up and began to walk further up the beach and towards the trees of the island. You quickly changed into your human form and followed him. Poe looked back and he was shocked to see you not far behind, “How-”

“We’re part fish and part human. Therefore, we have the ability to change forms.”

Poe took in his surroundings: a beach, trees, water. He then looked at you, “Is there a way to get off this place?” 

You shook your head, “Probably not for you.” 

Poe was not amused, “You’re a lot of help.”

“I’m not accustomed to how you humans are, okay? Give me a break! Be grateful I even saved you! My people see humans as a threat!” You crossed your arms over your chest and glared at Poe.

“Okay. You’re right. I’m sorry. But will you help me get back to my base?”

“I suppose.”

* * *

A month. That’s how long you spent with Poe on the island. During that time, you got to know one another. He grew up an only child in a small town of Yavin. His mother was a pilot in World War I. She died after falling ill when he was about nine. 

You told Poe about your family and people. How humans only sought to hurt your people. Poe was disgusted from the tales you told. But he assured you that not all humans are like that. There are some who are good and kind. Like him. 

The more you spent time with Poe, the more you started to fall for him. As you helped him survive, he helped you live. He gave you a new meaning to life. He gave you love. 

So now a month into your current situation, you two conducted a plan to make Poe a raft. To ensure he gets back to civilization safely, you’d swim beside him the entire journey providing him fish and shellfish as a source of food as well as direction. 

You both were well on your way to making the raft using a collection of broken branches and vines. The more productive the project came, the more dread filled your body. 

Once Poe was back home safely, you could never see him again. The ocean was your home. How could you live without it?

* * *

6 months later, the raft is nearly finished. You want to tell Poe how you feel, but you just can’t. Not when he’s so excited to go home and be back with his people. 

Unbeknownst to you, Poe is dreading going back home as well. He’s come to love you. Your smile, your laugh, your wit, everything. He supposes it might be due to the fact that you’re the only other person he’s had contact with in a while. Yeah. That’s probably it. It’s just an infatuation. Psh. Love? Nah.

* * *

“It’s finished. It’s finally finished!!” Poe exclaims as he stares at the raft before him. After many trials and failures, the structure of the raft was perfect. It was able to withhold his weight and float on water. Despite your heartbreaking, you were happy for Poe. No longer did he have to struggle to survive. He could finally go back to the human world.

You smiled at him, “So, do you wanna leave first thing in the morning?”

“Yeah. I think that’d be good. You said that human civilization could be about a day or two out from here?”

“I think so. It’s been a while since I’ve gone near the human cities.”

Poe stepped towards you and gripped your hand smiling, “It’s okay. I trust you.” _Damn him for making you feel the way you do._

You pulled your hand out of his, “We should rest. We have a long day ahead.”

Poe’s smile fell as you turned away and walked towards the little hut you two built months prior, “Okay.”

* * *

Night fell and you floated on your back in the water staring at the stars and the moon. You couldn’t sleep. Your thoughts were filled with Poe, the joy he had brought you now shadowed by the sorrow of his upcoming departure. You hated yourself for falling for him. 

“Hey.” You were startled by Poe’s voice. He sat there on the rocks.

“You’re supposed to be asleep.” You said frowning.

“So are you.” He recanted.

“I’m making a mental map of the stars so I know where to go.”

“Well, I can’t sleep.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because I’m too busy thinking about you.”

You wanted to think it was because he felt the same way you did, but you didn’t want to get your hopes up, “Why?”

“We’ve spent months together. You helped me, even when you didn’t have to. You didn’t have to stay here with me, but you did. You gave me a friend. Someone to fill the void of potential loneliness I could’ve experienced. You helped me survive with your knowledge of the sea and fishing, with your smile, your laugh, your eyes. You gave me someone to love. And I don’t want to leave you.”

You shook your head, “You have to go back to where you belong, Poe. We’re from different worlds. I belong with the merpeople. You belong with the humans.”

“Come with me.”

“What?”

“Come with me. Live with me and amongst other humans.”

“The ocean is my home, Poe.”

“Do you love me?”

You hesitated. You wanted to say no. Your mind was telling you to say no, but your heart won, “Yes.”

“A common phrase among humans is home is where the heart is. My heart belongs to you. Y/N, do you really want to go back to the people who want to marry you off to some no good merman who doesn’t even love you?”

“If we do this, it’s going to be very complicated. You know I can’t stay on land for a long period of time.”

“I’ll figure something out. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

You softly smiled and climbed onto the rock where Poe perched, “Well, looks like I get to be part of your world now.”

Poe brought his hands up to your face and his thumbs rubbed soothing circles into your wet skin, “Y/N, _you_ are my world.”


End file.
